The World Turn'd Upside Down
by Mashirok
Summary: A short writing after The Battle of Yorktown in the American Revolution.


The sound of a drum played through the air. An officer appeared a white handkerchief in his hand.

After weeks of fighting, weeks of disease, they have finally surrendered. All fighting stopped, each man tired and beaten, waited for their leaders' answer. Each was represented in negotiations. England, France, and the soon to be America, stood by their representatives awaiting the results.

England was represented by two ranking officers; America by one; and France, to avoid anything from falling apart, represented by one. After an ending was met, they drew up the documents formally ending the Battle of Yorktown. The next day, Washington, Rochambeau, Cornwallis and Symonds signed them. The long, final battle had officially ended.

-x-

"England, I'm declaring my freedom once more," stated America, firm in his words.

"You're really going through with this, huh?" said the Englishman, sadness in his voice. "Are you sure you want to, though? It's not too late; we can keep being a family."

America closed his eyes. Brows furrowed, he shook his head.

"No, my people can't afford to. We- we want to be free!"

"I see... I wish you good luck, then. I would've liked for us all to stay a family, but I guess the time has passed."

America held back tears, constantly reminding himself of his people. They were more important to him; they deserved their rights. He looked at his former brother, how he would always be there. How he was the one that raised him and looked out for him.

His normal, spotless clothing was now replaced with a darkened, mud-stained, tattered uniform. His face was sullen, replacing his usual expression of happiness and annoyance.

Things will indeed change.

-x-

_"England, you're back!" cheered a young America. "I haven't seen you for so long!"_

_Hanging up his coat, England walked over smiling to his younger brother. _

_"Sorry I've been gone for so long. Were you alone here?" He bent down, slightly ruffling America's hair. _

_"Y-you were gone for so long, England. This house is really big, it's lonely to be here by myself," said America, softly, obviously embarrassed in admitting he was scared. _

_"Well, I'm back. I'll make you some lunch, okay?" offered England. _

_"Yeah!" exclaimed the English Colony. "I haven't had your cooking in a long time!"_

-x-

America watched along with his fellow Americans as the British and the Hessians marched shamefully out of Yorktown. Lincoln had accepted the sword of surrender from the British after previously being humiliated by them.

As they marched, their flags were to be furled, muskets reversed and they played their tune in surrender, "The World Turn'd Upside Down." The soldiers marched between the French and American soldiers, many upset of their surrender.

Five days later, the fleet arrived to rescue the army. Rescued Loyalists confirmed the defeat, as they soon sailed back to inform their King.

For days, Americans celebrated their victory over the British. America joined in with the rest, a constant cheer on his face.

What they all were waiting for now was an official end to the war.

-x-

"This treaty... it'll end all of this?" America asked John Jay, his current representative.

"Hopefully," he replied. "We've gotten this far, it surely will."

America nodded, staring down at the document in front of him. He read over each letter, each section, each article. They would end this conflict and most certainly give them their long awaited freedom.

Each knew of the troubles that would come of this, but they were prepared to set their country in order. To ensure the peaceful future for their people in the years to come; to ensure their freedoms as people.

To protect the given rights of the people and the generations that follow, America stood proud and strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something for the end of the American Revolution. It might be because we've been learning about it for so long in my class...yet I learned a bit more from reading about it than in my class. Constructive Criticism appreciated~!<br>**


End file.
